Questions From The Living Answers From The Dead
by Carrro
Summary: Horatio Caine were the greatest CSI ever. What thoughts had his team and family on his funeral? OneShot. [HY] in the middle of season three.


**_A/N: _**Yep, another one-shot. Got the idea when i was working on my currently only thoughts of a story, and it has been finished for a while, but it didn't work to publish it until now... Anyway - hope you guys like it, and don't forget to send me a little review )

**_Disclaimer: _**No, i don't own CSI Miami or the characters, but if i did, i would probably be the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

_Questions From The Living/Answers From The Dead_

Another tear ran down over Raymond Caine Jr's face. He had lost his father, and now the person who had been as close a father someone ever could be. The funeral was the most beautiful you could think of, and there were uncountable people there to show their sympathy. Everyone wanted to show their sympathy for Lieutenant Horatio Caine. His whole team was there, of course, and none of them could hold back the tears. Tears were streaming down their cheeks, Alexx and Calleigh crying more than anyone. But even if they felt sorrow, they didn't feel the same sorrow as he did. To them it didn't feel like if they had lost their father twice…

_Did you ever now that you're my hero?_

A big part of Eric Delko's heart had been ripped away. Horatio Caine may have been his boss, but to Eric he had been so much more. Horatio had been the one who showed him the great difference between right and wrong. He had showed that be a CSI was so much more than find out the truth. To be a CSI was to save lives.

_Did I ever tell you how much I learned by being a part of your team?_

Alexx Woods was used to see dead bodies, to be on funerals and meet the sometimes spiteful destiny. She was used to death.  
But this was something else, this was completely different...  
She was known as the person who was nice and always so caring both to the living and dead. She always talked to the victims to show them that she cared, that they were special.

_But did I ever tell you how special you were? And did I tell you that you're the best boss ever?_

Ryan Wolfe may be the newest person in the team, but he was an important and big part of it. It was thanks to Horatio, Ryan was the one he was today. Horatio gave him the chance that changed his life. If it wouldn't be for Horatio, Ryan would still be a patrol officer, not a CSI like he was today. There was so much he wanted to say to Horatio, so much he didn't say when he had the chance.

_Did I ever thank you for giving me the chance?_

Calleigh Duquesne had been on the team for a long time, and she was probably the one who had known Horatio best. She knew, and so did the others in the team, that it always was a risk to be a CSI. For them, it was always a risk to go to work. But she had never expected it to happened Horatio. He had been such a good CSI, better then all the others together. He didn't deserve to die. More tears came running down her cheeks. She would never forget him, and she would make sure no one else did either.

_Did I ever tell you that you were the greatest CSI ever?_

Yelina Salas didn't cry like Calleigh and Alexx, tears ran down her cheeks too, but they came slowly, one at a time. Inside she felt so empty. It wasn't like it was for Eric, that a part of him was gone. For her it felt like nothing was left of her. She hated herself for being together with Stetler, they had broke up now, but if she just had spend the last time of Horatio's life with him, and not with that damn Stetler. She and Horatio had been so close for such a long time, then she let Rick into her life, and everything changed. She and Horatio couldn't talk like before, and everything felt so wrong. And now it was too late. Now she couldn't tell him how she felt, and she would never know if he felt the same thing for her.

_Did you ever know how I really feel about you? And did you feel the same?_

The only one in the team that didn't cry at all was Tim Speedle. He sat in heaven, looking down at his old friends. Yes, he felt sorry for them, they who probably wouldn't meet their boss for a very long time. But he couldn't help by feeling happy – he was going to meet the greatest CSI ever again. His old friend and boss, Horatio Caine.

All the questions his family and the team members asked to themselves were not stupid, but not hard to answer;

Did Horatio know that Ray Jr. saw him as a hero? - Of course he did.

Did he know how much Eric had learned by being a part of the team? - Of course he did.

Did Alexx ever tell him he was special? And that she thought he was the best boss ever? – No, she didn't say it like that, but Horatio knew his team and their thoughts pretty good…

Horatio sat down beside Tim and looked down at his team. He couldn't help but laughing when he heard Mr. Wolfe's question.

Did Mr Wolfe ever thank Horatio for giving him the chance? - Of course he did, - more than hundred times.

At Calleigh's question he just smiled.

Did she ever tell him that he was the greatest CSI ever? - No, she didn't… And he couldn't thank her for having so high thoughts about him. But he was sure she would understand that one day – she would have the opportunity to tell him.

Yelina's question wasn't hard to answer either.

Did Horatio ever know that she loved him? And did he feel the same thing?

"No, Yelina, I didn't know that you loved me. But I could tell you loved me – as brother in law."

'_And yes, I loved you, with my whole heart. And I still do,_' He added in his thoughts.


End file.
